The present invention is related to a silicon chip for use in a force sensor used, for example, to measure pressure in the combustible chamber of internal engines. The force sensor has at least one piezoresistive element producing signals and circuits for evaluating the signals of the piezoresistive elements. Silicon chips for use in force sensors, and in particular for detecting pressure in the combustion chamber of internal combustion engines, in which the force is applied to the silicon chip by way of a stamp have been described in German Patent Application No. 41 061 020. The silicon chip contains piezoresistive elements having a resistance which changes when subjected to a force. The signals produced by these piezoresistive elements are preprocessed by circuits, also present on the chip, and forwarded, via leads, to other circuits external to the chip. Unfortunately, such known silicon chips provide no means of protecting the circuits from the disruptive influence of mechanical strains. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a silicon chip including components which are protected from mechanical strains.